Runaway, Tsuna
by fantasia-Yuu
Summary: He couldn't stand it. So he ran. Far away from them. For the guardians it is now a search for the missing boss. For Tsuna it was a start of a new life. Will they ever unite again?
1. Chap 1:Missing Boss

There stood a tall lanky man, a purple suit, a man next to him in similar attire. They stiffly strode into the room as if they were forced to be moved. A female clad in black from head to toe holding an antique silver lamp, which the flame burned and flickered in the draught of the open door.

"Where is the one we seek?" He motioned in a gentle gesture speaking in perfect Italian, but with a strange hint of annoyance.

"We do not know, but he is indeed not in enemy hands" The female who now lying in her chair sighed and sat back, puffing in comfort.

"What must we do?" The other man spoke.

"Discover his will and remove your pride, fury, masks of cheerfulness and save him. He is not where you can find him unless you do so" Her face was round with soft features.

"Another, world or dimension? Tell us now"

They sat in silence at the fireplace, the two men in utter confusion.

"Regard it as his holiday" The hint opened more observations. Neither man took note.

There was a strange stillness, the two men obviously did not understand, did not understand how their boss wished to be away, how their boss was far too tired for their antics, their boss abandoned them.

* * *

><p>"Where are they, always taking far too long!" A low husky voice sounded and echoed throughout the walls of a much protected meeting room. It came from a familiar silver haired man.<p>

"We must find him before it is too late. Before any others find out" Reborn cocked out his gun and aimed it at the handle of the large doors. A short bang, a crash of the doors creaking to an open and two men took their usual seats.

"Useless beings"

Mukuro the more efficient of the two explained their earlier happenings.

"Was there anything of why he left?" Chrome gently cut in a soft voice. She was the only one who cared, worried and truly showed her love and affection to the boss rather than the flimsy guardians who would not let go of their outer shell and fulfil their boss's wishes to unite as one. They might have changed on the inside but their outer shell was still very much same.

"Us" Yamamoto darkly looked up from the bangs that covered his eyes. He sat up straight and repeated himself.

"Us, is that not simple enough?"

A very heavy silence fell upon the group. Things slowly clicked into place and a few awkward coughs were heard.

"Where do we go to find him?" Ryohei, who was more enthusiastic than before screamed.

Another deafening silence, they didn't know their own boss well enough to know where he would go. They all turned their head towards Chrome; she sadly too shook her head. Gokudera started to grip the sides of the chair, he angered himself, he was the right hand man yet, he knew nothing of the boss.

"Let's go search him room" Lambo who was 15, still in cow print pyjamas adorably asked.

They all stood, quietly and made their way out of the door. The floor repeated every move they made, reminding them of their stupidity and lack of consideration to their much loved leader.

They all slowly pushed open the door after numerous attempts to pick the lock. They were invited with a very large room, bookshelves of each side, paperwork scattered all over the dark wooden floors. The room was boring and dark, opposite to the light-hearted boss, it was depressing.

* * *

><p>The sunlight flittered through the curtains of a bright beach villa in the Caribbean. The brunet yawned and stretched his muscles before making way to the bathroom. He looked up in the mirror and looked at his happier, brighter more free self.<p>

"I feel a longing for them, my guardians but they have let me down. Running is never the answer but in this case I'll make an exception."

He smiled at himself and opening the bathroom door yelled,

"Kyoko! Tell me when breakfast is ready!"

He was answered with giggles and a reply of ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Puhahaha. This is sorta and after story of my story, Will of Tsunayoshi's Guardians. I will update that one XD R&amp;R please.<strong>


	2. Chap 2: Game

hehe, for those who dont know this is a sort of after math of my other fic **Will of Tsunayoshi's Guardians **you dont have to read it to understand but i made references to it in this chap. ;) R &R and ENJOY

* * *

><p>They entered the old room, occupied by the many generation bosses before Tsuna. The old window behind the desk had layers of dust upon it; the guardians slowly searched the room. They were careful to not misplace anything.<p>

"I found something"

It was a soft voice of Chrome who had found a letter in the drawer.

_Dear My Guardians,_

Hibari's head perked up as Chrome slowly read the letter, pronouncing every syllable carefully as is was written in Italian in elegant cursive letters.

_If you've found this, congratulations! Well, I'm probably missing by now, I bet there is a lot of ruckus right now, or not? Is it silent, filled with worry, not for me? Are you worrying for your lives? I'll play this game with you. Find me in 3 months from the day I left. You all know perfectly why I decided to abandon you, abandoned my post, to spread my wings and experience freedom. You all offered me friendship and I offered you comfort and support. What do I get in return? Nothing. Did I care? No. I've resisted my urge to shout and scream but I cannot take it any longer, in this rich mansion of dark corridors filled with horrors of agony, I cannot find my happiness which you all have. It pains me to leave you, I've though many times if I was making the right decision._

_Mukuro,_

Mukuro gulped as Chrome sounded his name. She gave him a caring glance and continued. The other guardians did not move or say a word; they were next in line too.

_Mukuro, you always wondered why you trusted me, why you decided to join me properly. I'm not capable of answering; you should answer your own questions. You ignore your heart and I do not care if you never verbally admit you rely on me for comfort, but if you doubt your actions and lie to me with your actions. I am not proud of your existence to me._

Mukuro hung his head in sorrow, while everyone else were left pondering of what more Tsuna had to say. These words from the bottom of his heart.

_Yamamoto,_

The recipient snapped back in shock, and listen carefully. His Italian was the worst. Luckily for him, Tsuna had his part written in Japanese.

_I used to respect you and your mannerisms. To smile, and ease all our hearts of pain and I truly did not need you to show your usefulness. Your face may shine but your heart Yamamoto, is dark .It is truly frightening. You seem easy going and get along with others; in your heart you loathe everyone else. Do not be disheartened I really do enjoy your happy company though._

Yamamoto sighed a breath of relief, it wasn't as negative as Mukuro's, but he was sure there was a underlying message. Yamamoto was sure it wasn't all that positive.

_Lambo,_

Lambo, squeaked in surprise, Tsuna-nii was angry at him?

_You are really a very spoilt kid. Please don't cry, it pains me._

Lambo looked at Chrome, his message had finished already? Lambo sat back on the ground and looked at his cow pyjamas he was wearing. Tsuna was right, he was spoilt.

_Hibari,_

He said nothing; Hibari raised an eyebrow and stood still in his position.

_I am not a herbivore. I am you pride, am I not? You should let down your pride once in a while, your rash actions have made me insane. Countless nights of nagging to you and yet you refuse to change. Is getting along with other really that hard for you? Why can't you do it for me? I've given up on you, I cannot change your character. I've wondered if I was the one who pulled you back from your doom. It obviously wasn't me if you never recognised your saviour. I don't want to be this horrible to you, you are a strong man, with great pride but could you for once let it go for me?_

Hibari clenched his fist, his strong face turned into a frown and let go deep ragged breaths.

_Gokudera,_

His eye shone, he hoped it was a good comment but in his heart he knew it wasn't.

_Right-hand man, you are helpful at times. Your rash personality has made it difficult, but I understand. I tried to bring you into a family that you can grow to lean on but I guess that failed due to us being a dysfunctional family. Please try to be gentle to the others, you've been improving and I hope if I ever see you again, you'll be able to lead this bunch of hooligans. I will miss your piano a lot._

He silently thanked his boss and made a promise to fulfil Tsuna's wish.

_Ryohei,_

"Extreme, I'm next!"

_I know you start what many do not dare to you, but you are too quick to action and less to think. Thank you for protecting me with you dying will, it has given me lots of hope. My fellow guardians please do not translate this message to Ryohei, I wrote it in English for a reason. He needs to learn._

Ryohei did not understand it. The message was in English, he wanted to punch himself for not learning the stupid language.

_Reborn, _

_You scare me still, but even if you are the number 1 hitman, I'll somehow protect you._

Chrome stopped there. Reborn was now on the table reading his part of the message. He was quite proud of how blunt his student could be.

_Chrome,_

_Thank you. I really wish one day you'll get the most perfect ending to your story._

_So my guardians, my next letter in the place we were born and made known, the place where it all started. 3 months. _

"Tsunayoshi left 1 month ago, kufufu we only have 2 months"

"I think the tenth left us a secret message within our messages"

The letter nodded their heads in agreement. The only problem they had now was to find their own boss, the world was huge, and Tsuna could be everywhere.

"The place where it all started" Lambo muttered.

"Namimori" They all turned to Hibari who haven't moved since the harsh message left by Tsuna.

"Namimori is the next clue; it was the place where it all started"

The guardians quickly shuffled out the cold, dark room and prepared for their journey. Their manhunt begins.

* * *

><p>I'm soo sorry if this was abit long ... :( anyways action starts next chappie XD see you all then ^^<p> 


	3. Chap 3:Plane Trip

Im so sorry, for making you guys wait O.o and it's a short chappie. Im so sorry again. I'll update this weekly...*hopefully* *ducks flying knife*

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, the food is amazing!"<p>

Tsuna finished his last mouthful and looked at Kyoko who was stunning. Her floral dress, curly orange hair and in a room lit by sunlight, the atmosphere was happy and cheerful. Their lodge had white wood-styled walls, light pale furniture and pots of lavender on the many window sills.

"Tsu-kun, will the others find you?" Kyoko tried to sound as innocent as possible. Tsuna was so stressed when he asked her to fly to Hawaii with him, she agreed without any objections. He'd been so happy for the past month.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. They will find me eventually but there's no guarantee that I will follow them back"

Tsuna shrugged and sneezed.

"I want ice-cream"

"In the morning? Tsu-kun that's unhealthy"

Tsuna pouted and sighing Kyoko agreed and they pulled each other out the door and to the local markets.

* * *

><p>A private plane flying across the ocean to Japan, the interior was glamorous with leather cushioned chairs, plenty of arm-space and private sections for those who dislike company. They food was of high-class and the 6 guardians and Chrome were slowly eating their food until Hibari stalked into the room their compartment.<p>

"No money has been taken from the Herbivore's bank account. Where ever he is, his money is coming from somewhere other than Vongola services" Hibari was severely impressed, to be able to evade the Vongola, Tsuna has taken very careful steps.

"As expected, I didn't train that dame-student of mine for nothing" Reborn popped out of nowhere, scaring a few air hostess who happened to be serving drinks. The guardians had no appetite, they ignored their food and ushered the Hostess to quickly remove them. They all had dark look upon their faces, Gokudera had his face staring at the fluffy with clouds below with longing.

"Ha-ha, he shouldn't be hard to find!" Yamamoto attempted to cheer everyone up. They all ignored him, no one got along with Yamamoto after Tsuna's letter.

"Easier said than done, I think he had Kyoko with him too." Ryohei muttered, and went back to studying his textbook of 'How to learn English'.

"They were missing at the same time and date" They all ignored Lambo like always. He was just stating the obvious.

"All of you!"

Gokudera who could contain his anger stood up from his seat and addressed them all with authority.

"This was the reason why the Tenth left. We are not united; we all have a place for Tsuna, but not each other which Tsuna loves so much. We ignore Lambo who Tsuna gives attention, we still believe Mukuro will take over Tsuna which he won't, we complain about Yamamoto being too cheerful and now we ignore him, we think Hibari is ruthless and without emotion and we think Ryohei is dumb which I'm sure he is not. We speak words of unity, but in reality it's not here!"

They all stared at Gokudera sudden outrage, he was a bit puffed and Reborn was more than impressed. It took a while for Gokudera's words to sink in and when it did, it hit all of them hard.

No one talked for the rest of the trip to Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup.<strong> that's it. Sorry. please wait for the next one.. Don't leave me, i promise it'll get better! :S anyways bye bye.


	4. Chap 4:Puzzles, literally

i'm really out of ideas. and yes i'm alive O.o... really, i need help, can't think

* * *

><p>The chilly lapped the trees and leaves slowly making their way to the ground. The sunrise, staining everywhere in bright colours of orange and they didn't appreciate the beauty not one bit. Walking into the building of Namimori High was most likely Vongola's most awkward moments. They focused on walking forward ignoring the wonderful sights around them.<p>

Finally walking through the rusted gates of the school, they all wondered where to go.

"We'll separate, if we see anything important we'll contact each other"

* * *

><p>Hibari directly made his way to the old worn out office he used many years ago. The furniture was all there, just layers of dust sitting layer by layer upon, books, shelves and tables. A spider was making its web at the corner of the small darkened window. A small envelope caught his eye; it was half covered by the carpet mat under his feet. He bent down quickly and smoothly and swiped the envelope. In neat elegant cursive writing it said 'Dear, Kyoya' and flipping to the back of the envelope was a seal with the Vongola Emblem on it. Opening the folded piece of paper, a puzzle piece fell out.<p>

It took nearly all his self-control not to destroy it.

"Herbivores, I found something"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto immediately ran to the roof, he could only think of that place, the high roof where Tsuna saved him from his plunging death. From the roof he could see the sunrise over the roofs of identical houses, lined in vertical columns spreading to the horizon. He could see the market place to his right and the His own house to the left. Nailed to the side of the ledge eroded by natural elements was a letter splattered by rain, hail and dried out by sunshine. Its condition makes Yamamoto step slowly and carefully towards the ledge. It was battered, torn but when he removed the envelope the inner page was clean with no sign of denigration.<p>

_This is like your soul. The mask must be torn and old by now but…._

Unfolding the paper a puzzle piece toppled towards the groups, with his reflexes he caught it nearly crushing the fragile cardboard.

"Yo, it's confusing but I found a puzzle part"

Ryohei walked into the boxing ring, in the corner of

* * *

><p>the gym. It was the first place he could think of. An envelope was in the middle of the ring underneath a pair of boxing gloves. Ryohei did not miss it. Picking up the gloves and putting them on the read the letter,<p>

_Onni-san I know you love fighting, have fun with this until they come_

Ryohei looked in confusion, and was swallowed by an onslaught of puzzle pieces that had mysteriously fallen from the ceiling and onto Ryohei.

"I'm extremely covered by stuff!"

* * *

><p>Lambo walked aimlessly around the campus. He walked past a very familiar classroom; it was the room where he peed in years ago. He cowardly covered his face in embarrassment, blushing he looked down to the floor. As if on cue, there was a letter pinned at the corner of the door of the classroom. Lambo picked it up and opened it. Grape candy fell out,<p>

_Sorry about this Lambo, you are a good kid and please stay good. Collect all the grape candy around the school, they are all hidden._

Lambo excitedly ran around in a grape candy hunt. He got 10 minutes of his childhood back.

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked towards the courtyard behind the office. Memories of Tsuna saving him from his own dynamites flooded back to him. There was a small cardboard box sitting between the roots of a giant tree, as Gokudera opened it he found a piece of plastic no bigger than your nail covered in black lines and white gaps is the most oddest fashion.<p>

It was recognition of honour from Tsuna to place a challenging piece for him and Gokudera accepted the challenge, wondering how to unlock the message.

As if on cue his earpiece was then filled with many messages of puzzle pieces, screams, squeals and curses. Trying to hear all the voices at once he concluded that Ryohei was the most in need of aid.

"Shut up! Go to the boxing ring, Ryohei needs the most help here!" Gokudera added a few indecencies afterwards.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the ring, they saw Ryohei sitting in the middle of a giant pile of extremely small puzzle pieces. Hibari upon taking out his tonfas from the sleeves of his tux growled in an irritated manner,<p>

"The omnivore wants us to solve the puzzle. He can stay hidden forever"

"Kufufufu it's just a puzzle Kyoya, it's not hard"

If the puzzle did not fuel Hibari's anger Mukuro did, before they could fight however rain flames stopped them from moving. Yamamoto was at the door, a dark aura surrounding him,

"Be quiet and solve the stupid puzzle".

So with that the Vongola guardians began to slowly piece the puzzle pieces one by one, arranging them on the boxing ring floor.

* * *

><p>There was a soft buzz of the phone of Tsuna's pocket. Picking it up, he smiled cheekily and hung up the phone, very happy with himself.<p>

"Tsuna-kun what was that?" Kyoko asked in-between eating her ice-cream; it was threatening to melt vastly.

"Nothing, someone told me that my lovely guardians are actually working together"

Kyoko shot him a demanding look which to Tsuna shrugged.

"They are currently on the ground of a boxing ring solving a 1000 piece puzzle that is approximately a metre in size"

Kyoko slapped him on the arm and shaking her head they walked back to the beach just before the extravagant sunset.

* * *

><p>yea...i'll do better, really i will...*cries a river* anyway please wait for the next chappie that comes in hopefully one day next week? *ducks flying eggs*<p>

Reveiw?

*Ducks flying knifes*


End file.
